Adoptálj delfint
by DianaRL
Summary: Taiwan megleli rég nem látott naplóját, és van is miről írnia: két új taggal bővült a család.


március 20.  
Kedves Napló!  
Megint én vagyok, Taiwan. Véletlenül megtaláltalak Japán „Hozzányúlni tilos" kisebb betűkkel „Rád is vonatkozik, Mei" feliratú dobozában, ugye örülsz neki? Bár most már kissé furcsának tűnik, hogy megszólítok egy könyvecskét - ne érts félre, Napló, még mindig szeretlek, csak a kapcsolatunk kissé megváltozott, perifériára kerültél az életemben.  
Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha elrejtelek, Japán körülbelül most vehette észre, hogy valaki feltúrta a szobáját. Most mit tegyek, ha nyugtatót kellett szereznem Kínának, hogy ne akarjon felgyújtani senkit? Mindig olyan fapofát vág, az ember azt gondolná, minimum beszed egy dobozzal naponta.

március 23.  
Kedves Napló!  
Még szerencse, hogy a WC tartályba rejtettelek, senkinek sem volt annyi esze, hogy ott keressen. Jut eszembe, bocs a vízfoltokért.  
Amúgy Kínának azért kellett a nyugtató, mert Hong bejelentette, hogy inkább lelép Európába, minthogy akár még egy hétig velünk éljen. Nem értem, mi baja van, szerintem mi még viszonylag normálisak vagyunk, elég csak ránézni a nyugatiakra. Mondjuk az is igaz, hogy a családunk nagy része már kijelentette, hogy köszöni szépen, jobb lesz nekik nélkülünk. Érthetetlen.  
Nem is ez a lényeg, szóval kirobbant a szokásos vita, erre kiderült, hogy Hongnak pasija van! Ráadásul nem is akármilyen, valami európai szigetecske, Kínát meg majd megütötte a guta, nem is értem, miért, hisz neki is ott van Oroszország. Szerintem tök cukik.

március 24.  
Kedves Na Á, inkább hagyjuk.  
Ma elővezettem az új ötletem a többieknek: adoptáljunk delfint! Nekem is lesz egy, meg Kínáéknak és Hongéknak is, egy gyerek vagy háziállat amúgy is fellendíti a kapcsolatokat. Japánra már nem merném rábízni, szegény delfin elég gyorsan felfordulna az unalomtól, meg ő amúgy is macskás. Már Japán, nem a delfin, bár lehet, ez lenne kettejükben a közös pont, sosem lehet tudni.  
Valamiért nem nyerte el a tetszésüket. Nem is értem, miért, hisz így megmenthetnénk egy ilyen fontos fajt a kipusztulástól! Pedig a delfinszülést még nem is említettem nekik.

március 26.  
Japán kijelentette, hogy nem nézhetek több absztrakt ötletekről szóló videót. Talán kár volt elővezetnem nekik, hogy pár éven belül a tudósok szerint már képes lesz az ember delfint szülni. Azt hiszik, ezzel kiverhetik ezt az egészet a fejemből. Igazából már be is szereztem a három állatot, de lehet, majd meglepetés lesz. Bár biztos nem fogom tudni addig magamban tartani.  
Hong jövő héten fogja hazahozni a barátját. Már előre sajnálom szerencsétlent, főleg, hogy Oroszország is pont akkor lesz itt. A nyugatiak valamiért nagyon félnek tőle. Meg Japán is. És talán egy kicsit Kína is, legalábbis ha itt van, nem szabad hátulról megközelíteni, különben lecsap bármivel, ami a keze ügyébe kerül. A legutóbbi esetből még én is tanultam.  
Mondjuk nem értem, mi bajuk van vele, jó, néha kicsit erőszakos, meg horrorisztikus a mosolya, és… na jó, gyakran eléggé ijesztő, de alapszinten elég kedves. Bár lehet én is sikítófrászt kapnék, ha arra kelnék reggelente, hogy ő bámul (ilyen azért csak egyszer volt, amikor először itt aludt, mi meg azt hittük, jön a szökőár).

március 28.  
Hong mutatott képet a fiújáról. Izlandnak hívják, és olyan aranyosan kisfiús, ráadásul szőke is. Meg még lundát is tart. Azt hiszem, mégse fogom engedem, hogy Kína belőle kísérletezzen ki új szusifajtát.  
És Dél-Korea megígérte, hogy az elkövetkező száz évben végre meglátogat minket. Nem mintha amúgy nem találkoznánk, de ez az első lépés a hazaköltözéséhez vezető úton. Legalábbis szerintem, ő még fogadkozik, hogy sosem jön vissza ebbe az őrültekházába. Úgy tűnik, még nem ismer eléggé.

március 29.  
Ugrott a meglepetés, ráadásul Kína meg Hong kitalálta, hogy nem tudnának hová tenni egy delfint. Erre még nem is gondoltam, mire ideérnek, csinálnom kell nekik helyet.

április 1.  
Megjött a delfin! Azt hittem, több időbe fog tartani, de nem, már itt van. A rossz hír, hogy valamiért csak egy érkezett meg, de Kína és Hong Kong felajánlotta, hogy lehet az enyém. Japán csak diplomatikusan megcsóválta a fejét, aztán rám hagyta, hogy csináljak, amit akarok. Hát nem szuper? El is neveztem Annak.

április 4.  
Ma megjött Izland, bár elég rosszul kezdett. Nem mintha nálunk lehetne máshogy, de mindegy.  
Szóval vázolom a helyzetet: jönnek be Honggal, Kína főz nekik háttal, Oroszország keresi valahol a vodkásüvegét (Kína rögtön eldugta, ahogy megjött, azóta még nem akadt a nyomára), mi Japánnal az asztalnál. Izland odamegy Kínához, megböködi a vállát, CSATTCSATTCSATT wok, BUMM nyújtófa, PAFF Izland. Szegény gyerek ki is feküdt, a kajának is annyi lett, Japán meg csak annyit kérdezett, hogy akkor most eszünk-e onigirit. Oroszország javasolta, hogy dobjuk ki az ablakon, hátha nem veszi észre senki a testet, úgyhogy Hong inkább gyorsan felébresztette. Aztán miután Kína kijelentette, hogy ha még egyszer a háta mögé lopakodik, átszúrja egy hústűvel, megtörténhetett végre a bemutatkozás.  
Végül enni is tudtunk, mert Izland hozott magával kínai kaját (nem tudom, mire gondolt, de így legalább nem maradtunk éhen, még ha elég fura is volt), csak mindenki majd összetojta magát, a nagy többség Oroszországtól, akinek egy véres vízvezetékcső állt ki a kabátja alól, Izland meg még pluszban retteghetett Kínától is, aki furcsán hegyezgette az evőpálcikáit. Szóval abszolút átlagos vacsora volt.

április 5.  
Anról kiderült, hogy fiú, meg amúgy is megszökött. Nem tudom, hogy történhetett, de Japán csak mosolygott, és azt mondta, jobb lesz, ha elengedem, mert így sokkal jobb lesz neki. Meg egy frászt.  
Amúgy Izland nagyon normális, országhoz képest túlságosan is, ami kissé gyanús, csak egy kicsit mogorva. Hong meg is lepődött, amikor mondtam neki, aztán kijelentette, hogy mogorvaságban a bátyjához képest semmi. Na de szerelmes a szentem, hát mit is vártam tőle?  
Sajnos Izland két nap múlva hazamegy, de úgy nézem, neki ez az idő is bőven sok volt. Kínának valahogy remek érzéke van ahhoz, hogy a lehető legrosszabb pillanatokban törjön az emberre, és így, hogy Oroszország ma reggel elment, már bőven van is ideje rá.

április 8.  
Tegnap találkoztam életem szerelmével! Az úgy volt, hogy kikísértük Izlandot a pályaudvarra amolyan családi kiruccanásként, és akkor megláttam: szőke volt és magas és én már épp láttam lelki szemeim előtt, hogy összeköltözünk, lesz egy delfinünk (lehetőleg addigra meglesz An) meg úgy három gyerekünk, erre nem felszállt a gépre?! De utánafutottam, és már majdnem megvolt, amikor a biztonsági őr elkapott és kidobott. Szerencsére Japánnak sikerült kimagyaráznia (bár azt mondani, hogy egy családtagtól elköszönni jöttem ki a diliházból, nem volt tőle szép), úgyhogy hamarosan meg fogom találni. Elég lesz kitalálnom a nevét, aztán már csak arra kell rájönnöm, hogyan tudnám halhatatlanná tenni, és kezdődhet is a közös életünk.


End file.
